Life After Rainbows
by Grimdark Chick
Summary: What happens if Sarah survives the Rainbow factory, and her daughtor gets told the tale? Will Sarah return to the RF or will an old foe return to make things worse for his family, or will Sarah have to get an old enemy to help her in a time of need.
1. The Story that Changes everything

Hiya I'm Grimdark Chick and this is my story called 'Life after Rainbows' This is not a sequel for my song fic RAINBOW FACTORY

"Mom, Tell me the story of how Rainbow's are made" asked the little girl, she had brown hair and brown eyes, just like her parents.

"Oh honey you don't want to hear that story, for it brings back bad memories." Sarah Fox said. She was the only survivor of the RAINBOW FACTORY and never wanted to speak of it again

"But all the girls in class heard that story and they mentioned you in there! PLEASE JUST TELL IT TO ME!" She screamed at her mother

"No Brooke"

"MOM YOU MUST HATE ME!"

"Fine YOU WANNA HEAR IT THEN ILL TELL IT TO YOU!"

Then she told the whole thing to her daughter, and cried in certain parts

"D-dad did that to you?" Brooke asked

"Yes honey now, are you going to fall asleep tonight?" Sarah asked her shaking daughter

Brooke shook her head

"Tell you what, Lets watch a movie together" Sara h asked

"Ok" Brooke said shakily

"Look honey, That's in the past now, No need to worry,:" Sarah said.

Brooke just cried

**How was it? Bad? Good, Sad, **

**It's gonna be bloody in a few Chapters **


	2. Dark Secrets

Life After Rainbows

Ethan looked aver at Sarah's House then ran to Erica Jones' house where she was just throwing away some leftover organs she didn't use for her Cupcakes.

KNOCK KNOCK

Erica opened the door and saw Ethan

"HEY RAINBOW" Everyone Called Ethan rainbow because his hair looked like a rainbow because of all the spectra he worked with.

"Hey Erica MMM Can I have one?" Ethan asked looking at the Cupcakes

"Sure I made them out of a girl named Hannah Price..UGH WHAT A BABY. I Mean she was saying 'HELP THIS LADY IS GOIMG TO BAKE ME INTO A CUPCAKE AHHH' What a loser, anyway how's the Rainbow making, haven't seen a lot around anymore." Erica said

"We got jammed by some Wing bone from a dragon." Ethan explained

"Wow" Said Erica, Taking a bite out of the Cupcake.

"Anyway I think I should head home see you later." And with that he left the house and spread his cyan blue wings and flew to his cloud home.

**How is it?**

**Good **

**Bad **

**Stupid **

**Anyway here are a few words I want to say **

**Erica- Pinkie Pie from Cupcakes by Sergeant Sprinkles **

**Ethan- Rainbow Dash From Rainbow Factory by Aurora Dawn**

**MANY MORE TO COME!**

**HOPE YOU LIKED **


	3. A Foe Returns

Jesse walked by Sarah's house and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Sarah asked

"Hey Sarah" Jesse hissed

"JESSE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sarah screamed, but not to loud to wake Brooke.

"I want to help you" Jesse whispered

~Life After Rainbows~

Ethan was soaring in the black sky when he heard a familiar voice

"HEY ETHAN WAIT UP" It was his Friend Benny, People thought he was a bully, but Ethan and Erica thought differently.

"Hey Benny" Ethan said.

Benny had black hair and red eyes. He was the spirit of Chaos. He had a yellow robotic claw. People called him 'Discord'.

"Dude you HAVE to know what I just did" and he pointed his claw to a bird stuck in a cotton candy cloud.

"Mmmmmm that bird looks in distress to bad I just had Erica's cupcakes" Ethan restated

"Uh-Huh to bad…" Discord whispered

_**OK PEOPLE HOW WAS IT **_

_**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW JESSE SARAH ERICA AND RORY ARE NOT VAMPIRES. **_

_**HERE ARE SOMETHINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW.**_

**Benny- Discord from My Little Pony Friendship is magic.**

**Sarah- Scootaloo from Rainbow Factory **

_**KEEP THAT IN MIND **_

_**ALSO THANK YOU MyBabysittersAVampireaholic FOR REVIEWING ON THIS STORY THAT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!**_


	4. A:N

Hello people. Its me Grimdark Chick. Ok so I sorta ran out of ideas. Can you people help me come up with it? THANKS

~Grimdark Chick


	5. Welcome Back

Life after Rainbows- Chapter 4.

Sarah was in her house with Brooke. She was making Lunch for both of them. Outside a helicopter was landing in mid air, in the helicopter was filled with about 50 Rainbow Factory workers. All of them were taking off to Sarah's house.

"Ok so we take Sarah but what about the girl?" One of them asked.

"Take her to Erica, She will deal with her." Discord said evilly. It was true he came along under Blitz's rules [A/N: changed Ethan's name to Rainbow Blitz. If you don't know that is a male Version of Rainbow Dash].

Sarah's POV

I was eating Mac and Cheese [Mmmmm CHEEESE!] with Brooke. She was happily eating her food. Then the door flew open and 50 people came rushing in. "THERE SHE IS GET HER!" One of them said and 5 of them came over and restrained me.

"Blitz will be happy to have you back Sarah…"One of them hissed in my ear.

Then it hit me…THEY WERE WORKING FOR THE RAINBOW FACOTRY!

"Let me go!" I cried.

They put this cloth on my mouth and I passed out. I woke up in a cage. I couldn't hear a thing and I could only see Discord and some other people. Then I felt chains on my arms. People were dressed In black with black combat boots on. [kind of like my friend jade lol] I looked over to see a GIANT machine and some tanks with colors in them. Then it hit me..I WAS AT THE RAINBOW FACTORY.

Brooke's POV

I was at Erica's house she was getting ready to cut me open when I cried saying of how my life has been at its worst's yet.

"Oh don't cry." She said softly. "I am getting paid for doing this and I don't want to do this to you. Here let me help you." She let me go after those words.

I ran up and hugged her till she had to pry me off of her and said "If you do that again I will cut you up."

Me and Erica walked out and ran into this girl with purple hair like Katy Perry's hair bumped into me.

"Oh I am sorry miss" I said.

"No it was my fault. I was looking at the sky and I didn't see you there" She said still looking at the sky.

'Wow is this girl crazy?' I thought.

"Do you know where the Rainbow Factory is" She asked and I froze

OK SO HOW WAS IT?

GOOD, BAD, MADE YOU WONDER WHY THE HELL AM I READING THIS?

WELL I LIKED IT SO HERE ARE SOME DISCLAIMERS:

Crazy Girl- Peaceouthomey10 on

Brooke- Me

Rainbow Blitz- Some person on Deviant art

MABV- Teletoon


End file.
